


Слияние на природе

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Баки Барнс в Ваканде. Он постиг дзен.





	Слияние на природе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Слияние с природой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523629) by [fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes), [LuckyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary). 



Барнс гнал почти на пределе. Черный джип несся по ночной саванне, будто за ним гнались все демоны джунглей.

— Малышка, время?

— Не успеваешь, через десять минут прибывает.

— Черт, опять.

Баки прибавил скорость, ощущая стойкое дежавю. Пару месяцев назад он так же мчался во дворец, но по другой причине. Припарковав машину на обычном месте, вышел и обнял шагнувшую навстречу Шури.

— Где он?

— Капитан узнал, что миссия прошла идеально, и отбыл в хижину. Обещал, что вы вернетесь к завтраку.

— К обеду вероятнее.

— Тогда захвати с собой провиант. Я распорядилась собрать тебе «корзинку для пикника».

— Ты просто чудо.

— А кое-кто должен мне уже две тренировки по самбо.

— Составлять расписание — моя прерогатива.

Шури потянула носом.

— Где ты опять валялся, по загонам боевых носорогов?

— Почти угадала, Т’чалла тоже благоухает так, что необходимо проветривать его джет.

Баки потянулся и болезненно скривился.

— Придется все-таки посетить доктора Намбату, зацепили слегка.

— Не думала, что Т’чалла с таким честным лицом может врать Капитану.

— Там мелочь, разрывным в спину прилетело, новая броня отлично справилась.

— Почему тебя все время ранят в спину?

— Потому что лицом к лицу шансов у них нет.

 

Посетив медблок, где привычный ко всему доктор провел осмотр и отправил «симулянта» прочь, Баки залег в купальню. На «озере» так не отмоешься. Он вспомнил, как удивилась Шури, когда он однажды упомянул, какая там прохладная порой становится вода, видимо, подземные ключи.

— Какое озеро?

— На берегу которого я постигаю дзен.

— Стыд и позор, сержант. Ты никогда не рассматривал его с высоты? Это просто небольшая лагуна великой реки, причем не природная, ее сделали-то лет десять назад, для местных ребятишек. Ты что думаешь, в озеро бы пускали скот?

Баки на следующий же день оседлал аэроскутер и убедился, что это и правда искусно сделанная «обманка». Понятно, почему местные смотрели на него как на идиота, когда он говорил про озеро.

Отмывшись до скрипа и удостоверившись, что благоухает сандаловым маслом, добавленным в воду, Баки оделся в легкие хлопковые брюки и рубашку и направился в ангар со скутерами. Там его поджидала Шури.

— Держи, а то еще упадете в голодный обморок.

Она указала на стоящую на полу огромную корзину.

— Ваше высочество, вашему будущему супругу очень повезет с такой заботливой женой.

— Я уж постараюсь выбрать того, кто будет ценить другие мои таланты. Только попробуйте не вернуться к обеду, я две недели жду возможность протестировать новые щиты для Стива.

— Щиты? Их что, несколько?

— Завтра увидите. И ведите себя потише, ночью звуки разносятся очень далеко. После прошлой вашей встречи мне рассказывали, что в деревню, видимо, пробрались пантеры, которые рычали и завывали всю ночь.

Смутившийся Баки чмокнул принцессу в щеку, закрепил на сиденье корзину и, оседлав скутер, рванул к хижине.

Ветер трепал волосы, а Баки вспоминал, как месяц назад Стив буквально свалился им с Т’чаллой на голову во время очередной ночной вылазки. Очень вовремя, кстати, свалился, преследуемые работорговцы приготовили грамотную ловушку, и если бы не Стив, начавший расшвыривать охреневших от такого сюрприза бандитов, им пришлось бы туго. Пока Т’чалла упаковывал в джет главаря, Баки успел прокрутить в уме несколько вариантов оправдания, но Стив порывисто обнял его и тут же начал ощупывать.

— Стив! Не позорь меня перед королем.

— Как ты? Я видел, тебя зацепило взрывом.

— Вопросов, как я тут оказался, не будет?

— Придурок, неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю о твоих шпионских играх?

— Давно знаешь?

— С первой же вылазки.

— Шури — маленькая интриганка. И почему ты молчал?

— Бак, я не твоя мама, чтобы запрещать тебе играть в войнушку. Я ждал, пока ты сам расскажешь.

— Очень злишься?

— Очень волнуюсь, злиться на тебя я не могу по определению.

— Именно этого я и не хотел. Ты и так из-за меня…

— Из-за тебя я счастлив, не говори глупостей.

— Ну надо же мне куда-то их девать, а то так и таскаю все, что забрал, с собой.

 

Баки приземлился около хижины, прислушался: с воды доносился плеск. Он втащил внутрь корзину, накрыл низкую широкую лежанку (старая узкая приказала долго жить после первой же совместной ночевки) мягким покрывалом, скинул с себя всю одежду и направился к берегу. Луна нарисовала на воде серебристую дорожку, Стив плыл по ней, шумно отфыркиваясь. Баки разбежался и прыгнул, сразу уходя на глубину, и вынырнул уже рядом со Стивом, попадая в крепкое объятие.

— Ты точно цел?

— Точно. Соскучился ужасно.

— Меньше слов — больше дела.

Стив накрыл его губы своими, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Баки тут же обхватил живой рукой его начинающий наливаться член. Казалось, все тело прошило током — каждый раз, прикасаясь к Стиву, он словно сходил с ума.

— Идем в хижину, — прошептал Стив, отстраняясь.

— Согласен, трахаться в воде, как показала практика, жутко неудобно.

 

Вбежав в хижину, они почти упали на жалобно скрипнувшую под ними лежанку. Стив прижимал Баки всем телом, покрывал лицо и шею короткими жалящими поцелуями, жадно впивался в губы, глубоко вдыхал его запах. Баки зарычал.

— Нежности потом, вся ночь впереди, хочу тебя так, что яйца поджимаются.

Стив посмотрел потемневшим взглядом и скользнул вниз, жадно огладил бедра Баки, втянул в рот налитую головку члена, обвел языком, проходясь по щели, и вобрал ствол полностью, принимаясь со смаком сосать. Баки словно огнем опалило, невыносимо хотелось толкнуться глубже. Едва сдерживаясь, он вцепился руками в лежанку и, не выдержав и пары минут, потянулся остановить Стива.

— Я сейчас кончу.

— Этого я и добиваюсь.

— Не так, хочу чувствовать тебя всем телом.

Стив ловко перевернул их и вытянулся на спине.

— Все, что хочешь. Я весь твой.

Выдавив на пальцы смазку, Баки мягко ввел сразу два в тугое розовое отверстие и начал аккуратно растягивать, проводя при этом языком по всей длине прижатого к животу члена Стива, лаская вибраниумной рукой набухшие соски. Стив метался, выгибаясь дугой.

— Хватит, Баки. Давай!

— Уверен?

— Немедленно!

Баки приставил головку ко входу и надавил, погружаясь в жаркую тесноту едва ли на треть. Стив недовольно рыкнул и обхватил его талию ногами, притягивая ближе, подаваясь навстречу. Они задвигались в едином ритме, сплетаясь в одно целое, растворяясь друг в друге, шепча сбивчиво: «Мой. Люблю.» Оргазм накрыл обоих одновременно, охватывая жаром, унося прочь из реальности.

 

Старый М’бату, мучаясь от бессонницы, курил длинную трубку, сидя на пороге хижины. До его ушей донесся двойной рык, идущий со стороны реки.

— Опять пантеры пробрались, Баст их побери. Прикармливает их Белый Волк, что ли? Надо сообщить во дворец.


End file.
